Fluttering Hearts And Heart Cocoa
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Some feelings were hard to express in words. *Secret Santa giftfic for Texas Variety Katie-Bug.*


**Merry Christmas, Katie! I probably would have written something for you even if you weren't the person that I got for the Secret Santa Challenge. I really hope that this Adrienette is definitely fluffy enough for you. The ideas just kind of hit me, and I really do hope that you really enjoy this longer than usual oneshot of mine. I hope that it's all that you were hoping for from this Secret Santa, and that you really do enjoy reading what I wrote for you. Merry Christmas! I really do hope that you enjoy what I've written, and that whoever you're writing for really enjoys their gift! I hope that this Christmas is the kind of Christmas that you've wanted it to be. Merry Christmas; may it be full of many blessings and full of joy! (I was so excited when I got your name for the Secret Santa, and especially excited to write for you with what you wanted.) (I'm so grateful that I met you when I joined the forum and that we became friends.)**

There was a fluttering in her chest, not unlike a giant butterfly unfurling her wings, and with that feeling came just a wave, a brush of peace, and she smiled as she tightened her fingers around Adrien's. It just felt so freeing, so gentle, so peaceful, _so loving._ It didn't matter that they were just holding hands or that the feeling in her chest would scare her if she took too long to analyze it, to fret over all of its many meanings when it wasn't currently lifting her spirit, and making every step feel as if it was met by cool and gentle air.

'Adrien' was all that she wanted to say, the right word that came to her mind, but nothing would tumble out, not with his hand steadily keeping hers warm as the air chilled around them. Paris was starting its slow decline to Winter, where beauty became the snow that adorned buildings and businesses, her bakery, the Eiffel Tower, and so much more. Even if Adrien's hand was the only thing warm about this day, she was positive that she'd still feel as if she was on cloud nine.

"Hey, Adrien?" Finally tumbled out, but there was no question to be asked, no statement to be made beyond the happy fluttering of her insides, beyond the joy that seized her veins.

"Yes?" His smile was as charming and sweet as if they'd just met because of two friends introducing them and yet so endearing that she could imagine that this was their hundredth date and not one of their first ones.

"I-I don't know." It wasn't as nervous as she'd expected herself to feel with his hand in her own and her own happiness flooding her veins like wildfire. She just wanted to stay close, almost wanted to tell him how in love she actually was with him, how happy her veins felt, how something as simple as a hand in hers lit her on fire in a peaceful way. It was almost safe, and the feeling was not one that Marinette had often anymore, not with being Ladybug, not with needing to save the day more often than not.

"I'm happy." It was a wild thought, a bold one, and yet one that didn't give away any more than the obvious, and Marinette found herself smiling up at Adrien as he told her that, as the realization that this boy that could know far too much sadness in his life, was actually breathtakingly happy by her side. Marinette's smile was almost as big as it had ever been, full of such contentment and joy.

"Me too." It was whisper soft as she pressed against his side, the cool air no matter how cold it could get, didn't matter nearly as much as being beside this warm boy that was already fast on his way to becoming her sunshine. Marinette had no words to articulate this kind of joy, not at all, even as Adrien squeezed her hand instead of answering with words, as if he, too, found words inadequate for this kind of joy.

* * *

"So heart shaped marshmallows?" Marinette asked as she stared down at the hot cocoa in her hands, homemade or at least mostly homemade. It was the surprise that Adrien had been 'preparing' all morning for her.

"I figured that it only made sense." His cheeks turned pink as he smiled down at her. "I just wanted you, to, or I just wanted to tell you something." Adrien wasn't even sure if he could find the right words for her, to express his joy, the affection he held in his heart for her, or anything else. Words failed him, but they usually did. He was no master poet, and he'd be the first to tell you that one, but he also wasn't completely terrible at words nor did he always botch them.

He could pun like no tomorrow, but punning probably wouldn't feel as sincere to his girlfriend as carefully picked words or may be well timed ones.

"You wanted to tell me?" Marinette asked, the smile on her face so, so soft, as she glanced down at those heart shaped marshmallows and still soft as she looked up to meet his green eyes with such blue eyes that he was already imagining the Summer sky without really thinking about it.

"I-I, okay, Marinette, I love you." It was easier to say when he practiced in the mirror this morning for more than a half an hour, for more like forty five minutes, and it was easier to say in his mind than from his lips, but out those precious words tumbled.

"A-Adrien?" Tears filled her precious blue eyes, and even though he'd thought that he'd been quite clear with the hearts and thought she sort of knew already, his heart ached; what if he messed up? What if she wasn't ready for that? He could count the amount of times that they'd kissed on one hand and yet he'd meant every last one of them.

"M-Mari-nette. I'm sorry. Did I say too much or say it too soon?" The words left his throat, left his mouth, before he could really think about them. Words really could be a mess.

"N-No, no." She smiled past her tears, and truly, it was radiant in a way that Adrien had never expected, "I love you too." And Adrien wasn't sure if all of a sudden the distance between them was shrinking or if all of a sudden, the room was shrinking or going dark as his eyes fluttered closed on instinct as suddenly warm lips met his. It was all okay. May be he didn't screw up his words too terribly bad.

It felt better than expected with those words in the air between them, felt better than all of their other amazing four kisses between them. It felt so gentle, so loving, so sweet, but may be that was Adrien's heart fluttering in his chest or the fact that Marinette had scooted so close that he was positive that he could feel her heart racing too. Either way, Adrien never wanted to let her go, never wanted this kiss to end as his hands delicately held her close by her sides, as she gingerly ran her fingers across his shoulders and gingerly through his hair.

He never wanted another moment to even savor the hot cocoa if that meant that Marinette wouldn't be snuggled up close enough to hear and feel her heartbeat against his chest or to taste the lip gloss that she'd worn on their date. She's much warmer in a gentle, Marinette kind of way than the hot cocoa that Adrien didn't even remember setting down, but he was sure that he had to have set it done or else he wouldn't be snuggled this close to Marinette without being covered in heart shaped marshmallows and very warm hot cocoa.


End file.
